


Helium Rises

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Twincest, Underage basically everything at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary will be in notes at beginning of story (apparently too long for the amount of characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper and Mabel Gleeful grew up, at least, until 12 years old, as bubbly fraternal twins with great personalities, and love for their parents and (very, very, very cheery) Great Uncle. But, at the end of their summer as twelve year olds, they found an old journal marked the 2nd. Hidden feelings rising to the surface, a demon finding their power and being captured to be turned into a personal slave (butler is such a kinder word with what they do to the demon), and two new residents of the town later, they're now very powerful and very, very... Abnormal. Now almost fifteen, Mabel and Dipper Gleeful run the new tourist attraction, the Tent of Telepathy, a blue tent in Helium Rises that brings in people of all ages from all over. (Of course, it can't be real telepathy, right? It's impossible.)
> 
> Pacifica Southeast is probably the most cheerful person in her Uncle's household. Although, there are only three other people in that household. Gideon, her cousin who is only two years younger than she is, Bud, her somewhat standoffish uncle that ran the little Mystery Shack —which was steadily decreasing in popularity because of that new tourist attraction— and her overprotective aunt, who's Gideon's mother. A week into summer vacation of 2014, Gideon finds an old journal marked the 3rd. 
> 
> And when Mabel and Dipper see that Gideon has the only journal they don't have...  
> (Heh heh)  
> Well, it's obvious they'll do whatever it takes to get it from him.

Chapter one  
2014  
14 years old  
Around (notice the 'around') 75 days before end of summer

Mabel held her twin's thumb between two fingers, painting the cleaned and filed nail with blue nail polish, before moving to a sparkly blue for the finger next to it, and alternating as she moved through his hands. "Thank you, Brother."

"How many times must I tell you, Sister? I'll always make you happy before I do myself." Mabel smiled, her bright blue eyes glowing in happiness as she placed the two nail polish bottles onto the hardwood floor of their bedroom. 

"You're nails will be wonderful." Dipper smiled, his eyes glancing at the door, before he kissed her forehead. "Brother," Mabel warned, her chipped blue nails glinting in the lamplight as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Not now." 

"Let me do your nails now, hmm?" Mabel nodded, placing her hand in his. "Alternating, like mine?"

"Of course," she responded, blue eyes glowing as her twin began painting over the older polish. 

"You know, those journals must have more than just the two we have, Sister."

"I know that, of course, so we should definitely find it." 

 

Three days later  
Gideon flipped through the old journal marked the third, glancing at the words, DON'T BETRAY HIM, before jumping out of his skin as Pacifica jumped out at him. He screamed childishly, his brown eyes widening as he glanced up at his cousin. 

"Hey!"

"Hi, uh, Pacifica."

"Guess what happened while I was gone?"

"...what?"

"I have a date! With a boy" The girl proclaimed loudly, laughing cheerily afterwards. 

"Pacifica, you wish me to believe that in the half hour I was gone, you found a boyfriend and have a date with him?"

"Yes."

"That's..."

"Amazing? Wonderful? Fantastic?" Pacifica leaned forward, her colorful braces glinting in the summer sun. 

"No way."

"Then what do you mean, cousin o' mine?" 

"Did you just choose completely randomly, like a random person to date?"

"Hah! No, no! He asked me, said I intrigued him." Her ice blue eyes glowed, glazing over; probably thinking of this guy. 

"Who is he?"

"He said he lived around here, he was... Oh, darn! Forgot his name! Heh." 

"Okay then, Paz, whatever." 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly. "Oh! That'd be him!" 

"Paz, you realize this could be a really bad idea?"

"Of course not!"

"Wha--"

"He's only a zombie!"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
2014  
14 years old  
Around (notice the 'around') 70 days before end of summer

Mabel paced the twins' shared room, blue fire snaking it's way around her hands, and Dipper stared, watching her anger radiate, and mix with his own current pent up frustration. "Sister, you know we could just talk to the wimp in his room."

"That's a good idea, but," she sighed, the amulet letting go of her rage and letting her lose her focus, now wanting—no, no, no, needing—her brother. Her eyes glossed over, her pupils dilating noticeably. "First, dear Dipper..."

Dipper smiled, crossing to his sister, and then bowing lowly to kiss her hand. "As you wish... Mabel." 

Meanwhile...  
"Gideon, this journal is weirdo stuff only you would be interested in."

"Is not! This guy is awesome!"

"Doubt it, Gid."

"Seriously? He's friends with a demon—or, uh, was."

"What happened? Did the demon lie to him from the beginning, and then he found out and pushed him away, beginning to distrust anyone even his family members and falling into a dimensional portal, living there for about 30 years, before the person that pushed him in, who turns out to be his brother and had stolen this name so his parents would help him with getting the textbooks he needed to fix the portal because it overcharged on that day, brought him back using the same portal?"

"What? No." Gideon scoffed, rolling his eyes at the girl's overactive imagination. "What gave you such a weird idea?"

"It's not that far off, is it?"

"Really really far off, I mean, he betrayed the demon, actually."

"Huh? How?"

"Who knows, but, uh, he says not to betray him. His name is... Lemme flip to the page." 

A page half covered in glitter (wha) came into view, and a sketch of a summoning wheel. No details now, they're not important now. Later, of course. 

In the center of the wheel, was a triangle with bricks across the bottom. It had skinny arms that started right above the brick lines, and skinny legs with tiny feet. It's eye, an oval shape, showed a single large tear falling from his eye. The eye held a slit, instead of a pupil and coloring like any human. Under the wheel was the messy writing of the name of the demon. 

Will Cipher. 

Back in the Gleeful residence...  
"Will Cipher, get out here. We have a question for you."

There was a creak of a metal door opening, before a human looking boy with dark black hair and grayish skin, and one eye visible (the other was covered by a white medical patch—ooh, snazzy) with a pitch black slit for an iris, and a creamy blue for the rest of the boy's eye. 

Using what was found before, in the Mystery Shack, with Gideon and Pacifica, it could easily mean that this demon, Will Cipher, had possessed the grayish skinned boy, or, of course, this demon could have shifted his form to a more human one either with a deal or as his own choice. 

"Y-Yes, Master a-and Mistress? What is it y-you, uh, need?" 

"We need you to find a journal for us," Mabel said, hands clasped behind her back, blue eyes glowering down to the boy. 

"Huh? W-What, uh, do y-you mean?" The boy cowered beneath her gaze, bottom lip shuddering as he held back the urge to cry. 

"The next one. There's obviously a third one, maybe even a fourth or a fifth." 

"And we want them."

"All. Of. Them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
2014  
14 years old   
60 days until summer ends

Mabel moaned, leaning into his teeth, making them dig deeper into her lower neck. The marks left by him could easily be covered by both her hair, and her high collared shirts. Dipper grunted in response, hands clasped against her hips, growing increasingly tighter as his body fought against the blood rushing downwards. She was straddling him, she'd feel his pants grow tighter, of course, so he needed to...

Oh, but her voice...

"Ah... Dipper..."

...His name on her lips...

His name brought power, brought a unknown need to him, and he needed his twin, needed her more than a brother should need their sister, a twin should need their other. 

They had made a silent pact when they were younger, that they'd only use their names when they need the other for reasons. Important reasons only. 

Otherwise, Dipper was Brother, and Mabel was Sister. 

So his name was a God given gift coming from her lips. 

Dipper was sitting on the edge their bed, Mabel straddling his legs, her body pressed against his. Her nails were freshly painted, shining and without a chipped off particle of the nail polish. Her fingers were curled into Dipper's white dress shirt, the one he wore when they went out to town, and her eyes were shut tightly, blocking any sight from her eyes. 

If they were to go any father than this, well, Dipper was prepared, of course. He couldn't be doing anything too wrong. Besides the fact, Mabel had been on birth control since she, quote on quote, "became a woman."

So, nothing could go wrong. Probably. 

Stan was in his study, as far as the twins knew, or in his secret hideout. Of course, the twins already knew about their great uncle's plan to turn the thing on, but what would happen afterwards, was a complete mystery to them, and currently they were too distracted by feelings and emotions and things to give a damn, and therefore didn't bother thinking of it. 

Dipper suddenly gasped out his sister's name, his hands, which were still resting on her hips, tightening as another wave of some odd emotion that neither understood quite yet rippled through his body. All Dipper knew was that it was puberty related. That's it. Seriously. 

And that was when the door was opened far too fast to be Will bringing them something about the other journals. 

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you—oh my god, kids!"

Mabel was off her brother and grabbing one of her daggers in less than a second, Dipper with a hand to his amulet and blue eyes wide in sudden surprise. 

The dagger flew. 

Meanwhile...  
Gideon spared himself glances towards his cousin, watching how she smiled, how much she laughed at Robbie's weirdly funny jokes. Of course, he chose her to be attracted to. He chose her, his own cousin, a girl two years older than he is with a far more trusting personality and much more bubbly attitude. 

Of course he loved Pacifica. 

Of course he did. 

He glared at the sparkly page with the sad triangle, before saying two words, "Will Cipher."

Back to the first house...  
The dagger found it's target, in the door, inches from Stan's shoulder. 

"Mabel... What..." Dipper's voice wavered, her name rolling from his tongue, his body still burning from her. 

"I missed," she hissed, blue eyes angry that she had failed at hitting where she wanted to. 

"K-Kids?"

"Knock before entering, old man," Dipper growled, his amulet tracked mind catching up to his sister's. 

"Get."

"Out."

Fire burned around their hands, anger radiating from them, mingling with each other in the air around them. 

"FairenoughI'lljustputthedinnerawaynow." 

Seconds after the door was shut, a soft and faint knock resounded. "Come in, Cipher," Dipper demanded, and the door was quietly opened. 

"What is it, pathetic demon?"

"I-I was just c-coming to, uh, say that I-I feel a s-s-summons, and-and w-wish to say t-that I am u-unsure how l-long I will b-be..."

"Go, don't get sick like that one time when you held off too long." Mabel waved the demon off, and he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. 

Buh buh buh... Mystery Shack!  
Will appeared on que, his objective form taking the place of the black haired pale little boy with only one eye. 

"You're... You're that demon guy!"

"Hey, you're that kid that has the journal!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Will started laughing. 

"W-what's so funny?"

"You're hilarious! You actually found the journal the symbols are looking for!" 

"Who are the symbols?"

"Not now, kid. Hand it over."

"Huh? No way!"

"Yep."

"No!"

"Do you have any idea WhAt I'm LiKe WhEN I'M——sad?" The blue triangle whimpered, falling to the greyscale floor, where he suddenly burst into tears. 

"Oh no."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
2014  
14 years old  
55 or so days until summer ends

Dipper grunted, before chuckling as the open black dress shirt was pulled off his shoulders and dropped to the floor. The scars along his chest, all from her and the monster around the town (the monsters' were before the amulets). "M-Mabel, what about--" 

"Door's locked. He'll need to knock." Dipper's hands found her waist. 

"We need a plan about that journal."

"Later. Now, I need you." Dipper flipped them, ending with Mabel off the bed and standing over her twin. "Do you like me above you?"

"Obviously." Mabel scoffed, before leaning down and kissing him softly. 

Meanwhile...  
Pacifica giggled at Robbie's joke, before Robbie sneezed loudly, and he smacked his head against the counter. "You okay, Robbie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Robbie sighed, before he glanced over at the clock. "Hey, uh, I should get going, so see you later, Mister Pines!"

A grunted reply of, "Yeah yeah whatever," was heard, and Robbie nodded, ruffling Pacifica's hair, before jogging from his place at the register. 

Let's go to the Tent...  
Mabel glanced at the curtain, before smoothing out any possible wrinkles in her outfit. Dipper glanced at his twin, a small smile coming to his lips. The black gloves he wore during their shows had only just been pulled on, and he shifted he stance twice, before glancing to where Stan was, and caught sight of his great uncle counting down. 

And...

Now. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!" 

Cheers of so many people, just like always. 

Mabel placed her hand on her amulet, and Dipper lifted the black silk cloak with one hand, slipping his other hand through his twin's arm and gripping his amulet. They both glowed blue, and they glanced at each other, before a smile came to their lips. 

Ready? Mabel asked. 

"Please give a wonderful welcome to the hosts of our show, the Telepathy Twins!" 

Always. 

The curtain swept from in front of the twins, and they glanced at everyone, listening to selected memories and thoughts, gained on command of the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
2014  
14 years old  
53 or so days until summer ends

Dipper flipped through the second journal, blinking repeatedly, tired. "Sister."

The king sized bed creaked, before her bright blue eyes met his. "Brother."

"Help me with this, will you?"

"Hmm?"

"This inscription isn't of this world, or anything like any other part of the languages on earth."

"And?" 

"I don't know... Ugh, what time is it?"

"About four o' clock," Mabel said, bright blue eyes glowing as she caught the second journal and placed it on their nightstand. 

"I've been up here, trying to decipher this for over three hours." 

"Couldn't you ask Will?" 

"Hasn't been up," Dipper grumbled, blue eyes glancing to his sister for a second, before glaring to the door, which was left wide open. "Dinner's in nearly two hours, and then it'll be light enough for us to go collect the debt with the gnomes, hmm?" 

"Of course. It's been a while since we went out to the gnomes."

"Hmm."

"What is it, brother dearest?"

"How is it that Will hasn't come to me crying about how sorry he is that he forgot—or more likely hasn't—brought my tea yet?"

"I wouldn't know," Mabel said, shrugging and leaning forward, resting her elbows on the bed and closing her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well, gonna sleep now."

"Okay, Sister."

\---

Mabel slid the dagger against the rock, her blue eyes glowing as anger boiled within her. "Jeffery, please, deary. Brother and I haven't got all day."

"I'm so sorry, Gleeful Queen! We wish we could work any faster!" 

"You're making Sister and I very upset, Gnome." Dipper moved next to his twin, pulling the waiting sharp dagger from her hand, and grabbed the gnome before he could run away. "How about a payment for our waiting, hmm?" 

"Uh-uh... I couldn't agree more, M-Mr. Gleeful! You can take what you wish from me, anything at--" the gnome's ear piercing scream cascaded through the forest, and a deep red dripped to the grass in front of Dipper's black boots. 

"Oh, thank you, Brother. I was just about to do that myself."

"I know you hate being dirty, Sister." A small, once white, rag was swept across the blade of the dagger, cleaning the blood off instantly. 

"You know me so well, Brother." The twins smiled to each other, before Dipper bowed, and Mabel accepted his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Dipper twirled his sister, gripping her hands in his, before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complies with NWHS and season 2

Chapter six  
2014  
14 years old   
40 or so days until summer ends

Stanley flipped the textbook page, before pressing another several buttons. "C'mon, it's gotta work!" 

 

Mabel and Dipper, both half asleep, gripped each others' hand, tightening their grip as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

Gideon woke up from another session with Will Cipher—seems to have slowly and progressively become an every night thing, and Cipher was slowly beginning to appeal to the twelve year old- -getting off topic here—to find himself floating in the air, completely suspended with nothing around him. Gravity fixed itself, and Gideon let out a very manly, mind you, squeal as he fell back onto his bed. 

 

Will grinned, a gasp leaving their lips, and they flew to the edge of their confines, eye glowing a purple color, showing the extreme worry from their situation. "Stanley, what are you doing?" 

 

Stanley ran out to a triangular portal sort of thing, grinning widely. "Here we go."

 

Will burst into tears, curling into a themself, going back into the farthest corner of their confines. The torn black stockings, practically pants with how unimaginably thick they are, caught against the rough concrete as Will scrambled, creating a new and huge tear to come into existence and a thin cut along their leg. 

 

Mabel whined, eyes cracking open as she stretched. "Mhmm..." She curled tighter against her twin, letting his hands stay resting against her waist, and closed her eyes. She didn't even notice how high in the air they were. 

 

Gravity came back into place. Stanley ran up, about as quiet as he could with how extremely giddy he was, rushing to his bedroom and collapsing into his old bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning...  
Mabel woke up, legs tangled with Dipper's, her body stiff and gross. Mabel grunted, angry that this was the specific day she had begun the—albeit rare—cycle of honest femininity. She hated this cycle within her body, it made her more likely to cry or scream. At this week, those two choices seemed much closer together than usual. 

Dipper stirred as Mabel did, quickly noting her discomfort and sitting up. "Sister?"

"Not now, Brother." 

"Okay, but..." 

"I said, I'm fine. I'll be back in a second, okay?" Dipper only nodded, a tired frown falling across his face. Mabel got up, obvious anger radiating around her, and she grabbed her amulet from the bedside table, walking from their bed and to the bathroom. The door closed quietly, and Dipper fell back against the bed sheets. 

It was then when he noticed the small spot of dark red on their bed sheet, right where she had been laying. Suddenly, it was gone, and Dipper closed his eyes, slipping off of the bed and grabbing the amulet. He tugged the grey nightshirt over his head, tiredly pulling a bright white button up over his shoulders and buttoning, and slumping back onto the king sized bed to tie the bolo tie, where his perfect amulet rested, and fumbled gently with the silver plate at the back of the gem. 

Such a long week. It's gonna be such. A. Long. Week. 

 

Stanley glanced towards the pacing Will, before walking over and hugging the demon tightly. They squeaked, eye going wide, before Will melted into Stan's embrace, obvious exhaustion bringing them into a rest. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." 

 

Gideon closed the journal, having found nothing interesting about the Gravity surges. "Paz, you awake?"

A muffled reply reached his ears, and so Gideon sighed, placing the journal under his pillow, and jumped onto Pacifica. Her laughter reached him, and he ran his hands against her obvious tickle spots. 

Her jolting as she attempted to escape him, his hands, his hold on her, brought Pacifica on top of Gideon, her face red and his suddenly pale as he realized just how close they were, until she moved away, and he was left, pale and petrified, wondering what the hell she was thinking in that moment. 

 

Mabel leaned against the bed, her eyes glowing a brighter blue as she went through the second journal. She went through this often, having now memorized most everything in the journal. "Brother?"

"Yes, Sister?" 

"We've gone through this how many times, and how come we haven't figured out the last part of the puzzle? This thing, whatever it is..."

"It's not that terrible, I'm sure."

"That's not the problem."

"Oh?"

"I want the third journal, why haven't I gotten it yet? It obviously hold the other piece." 

"I have no response, dearest."

 

Stanley glanced at the perfect triangle, which was now glowing. Before the day was up, he'd be back. The three photocopied pages from years upon years ago, yellowing with age, were taped to the old window, where he could always look up and see the picture he knew too well. 

Himself, and an identical boy, the other frowning, obviously put off by something, and him. Stanley, who smiled widely, holding the other man tightly, almost a half hug. 

Oh, the memories. 

 

Will was curled against the wall, somewhat hidden from view of Stanley, who was too caught up in the portal to notice the demon. "Please... Please. Why must you bring him back?"


End file.
